Nicolas Flamel
Nicolas Flamel (* wahrscheinlich 1330 in Pontoise; † um 1413 (traditionell aber 1418) in Paris, war ein erfolgreicher französischer Schreiber, Schriftsteller, Handschriften- und womöglich sogar Immobilienhändler, welcher posthum Berühmtheit als Alchemist erlangte. Ihm soll es als einzigen Menschen gelungen sein, mithilfe des Steins der Weisen Gold hergestellt und das Elixier des Lebens extrahiert zu haben, wodurch er die Unsterblichkeit erlangt haben soll. Leben und Werk Aus bescheidenen Verhältnissen stammend erlernte Flamel bei seinem Vater das Handwerk des Kopisten und erhielt, für damalige Zeiten eine seltene Ehre, eine gründliche Ausbildung bei Mönchen des Benediktinerordens, in der er sowohl Latein als auch Hebräisch lernte. Seine Familie war jüdisch, wurde jedoch gezwungen, zum Katholizismus zu konvertieren. 1355 heiratete er Perenelle (Pernelle), eine Witwe. Nach Paris gezogen arbeitete er zunächst als öffentlicher Schreiber und führte an der Kirche St-Jacques-de-la-Boucherie zusammen mit seiner Frau einen kleinen Laden. 1399 stiftete er der besagten Kirche eine neues Kirchentor. Außerdem errichtete er in der Nähe seines Ladens eine eigene Werkstatt, in der er kostbare Handschriften anfertigte, die er im angrenzenden laden verkaufte. Nicht nur Bürger, sondern auch Adlige, wie der Herzog Jean de Berry, gehörten zu seinen Kunden. Mit der Zeit kam Flamel so zu beachtlichem Reichtum, mit dessen Hilfe er zahlreiche Stiftungen, Hospitale und Armenspeisungen finanzierte. Allegorische Darstellungen nach seinen Anweisungen waren die Gegenleistung für seine Spenden. 1410 entwarf Flamel seinen eigenen Grabstein, der jedoch im Gegensatz zu den Erwartungen, keine arkanen Symbole oder dergleichen zeigt, sondern lediglich die Darstellungen des Apostels Paulus und Petrus mit Jesus Christus als Weltenherrscher in der Mitte und den verwesenden Leichnam Flamels am Fuße zeigt. Der Grabstein stellt somit ein gutes Beispiel für den mittelalterlichen Totenkult dar. Nach Flamel wurde in Paris eine Straße benannt, die sich zwischen den Metro-Stationen Châtelet und Hotel de Ville befindet, und sich mit der Rue Pernelle kreuzt, die nach Flamels Frau benannt wurde. Zugeschriebene Werke Jacques Gohorry - selbst Verfasser mehrer alchemistischer Schriften - veröffentlichte 1516 mehrere Texte über die Transmutation von Metallen. Dabei wird der Text Sommaire Philosophique ''unter dem Namen Flamels herausgegeben. Wiederholt aufgelegt und in verschiedene andere Anthologien aufgenommen, zählt es zu den bekannteren Werken, die Flamel zugeschrieben werden. Ebenfalls wird Flamel die - erst 1612 veröffentlichte - Schrift ''Livre des figures hiéroglypiques zugeschrieben. 1624 in London auf englisch erschienen, gelangt es 1681 nach Hamburg und wird dort unter dem Namen Des berühmten Philosophi Nicolai Flamelli Chymische Werke in deutscher Sprache herausgegeben. Im Inhalt finden sich einige Darstellungen von Schmückungen des Friedhofs Cimetière des Innocents, die angeblich von Flamel in Auftrag gegeben worden sein sollen. Im Vorwort wird sein Werdegang als Alchemist erläutert. Jedoch gibt es auch kritische Stimmen bezüglich des Vermögens Flamels. So bezweifelt Nigel Wilkins in einer von ihm verfassten Biographie Flamels, dass er das Vermögen aus seiner alchemistischen Tätigkeit erhalten hätte. Vielmehr habe vermutlich seine Frau Pernelle, die bereits zwei Mal verwitwet war, ein beträchtliches Erbe in die Ehe gebracht. Außerdem sei Flamel in der Lage gewesen einige bedeutende Immobiliengeschäfte im Zusammenhang der Wirren des Hundertjährigen Krieges zu tätigen, die sein Vermögen erheblich gesteigert hätten. Auch was seine Autorschaft angeht, bestehen Zweifel. So wurde bereits im 18. Jahrhundert von einem gewissen Abbé Villain Flamel als Autor der Livre des figures hiéroglypiques ''angezweifelt. Wilkins hält die Schrift stattdessen vielmehr für eine Finte des Herausgebers, der die Übersetzung fingiert hätte. Der Text sei lediglich aus bereits bekannten alchemistischen Texten und mündlichen Überlieferungen zusammengebaut worden. Claude Gagnon glaubt, dass er aufgrund des benutzten Vokabulars und der behandelten Vorstellungen nachweisen zu können, dass ''Livre des figures hiéroglypiques ''nicht vor 1590 entstanden sein kann, obwohl es auf 1399 datiert ist. Der angegebene Herausgeber Arnaud de la Chevalerie sei in Wirklichkeit der Kabbalist François Béroalde de Verville. Legenden Dem Vorwort des ''Livre des figures hiéroglypiques ''zufolge sei 1357 Flamel im Traum ein Engel erschienen, welcher ihm ein Buch offenbarte, das für ihn bestimmt und dessen Inhalt nur ihm zugänglich sei. Tatsächlich soll Flamel das besagte Werk für lediglich zwei Florint erstanden haben. Sein Inhalt war die Anleitung zur Herstellung des Steins der Weisen, die in drei Kapiteln mit je sieben Seiten in allegorischen Darstellungen beschrieben wurde. Die Entschlüsselung gelang Flamel jedoch erst 21 Jahre später. Hilfe erhoffend, reiste er zu Alchemisten nach Spanien, die ihm seine Bitte verweigerten. Auf der Rückreise jedoch wurde das Werk von dem Gelehrten Maître Canches (ebenfalls ein jüdischer Konvertit) als das Werk Habraham, Juif, Prince, Prêtre, Lévite, Astrologue & Philosophe; à la Nation des Juifs que l’ire de Dieu a dispersé dans les Gaules, etc identifiziert. Zugleich lieferte er einige wichtige Hinweise zu Entschlüsselung, verstarb jedoch bevor er das Buch, das von Flemel in Paris aufbewahrt wurde, selbst studieren konnte. Am 17. Januar 1382 - einem Rosenmontag, der jedoch auf einen Freitag fiel - soll es Flamel zusammen mit seiner Frau Pernelle gelungen sein, aus Quecksilber Silber herzustellen. Wenige Monate später, am 25. April 1382, die Herstellung von Gold. Kritiker sehen im "Buch Abrahams des Juden" eine Schatzkarte zu versteckten Schätzen, die Juden, welche aus Frankreich vertrieben worden waren, versteckt hätten. Ebenfalls hält sich das Gerücht, dass die Entdeckung des Steins der Weisen lediglich eine Schutzbehauptung Flamels war, um die Veruntreuung öffentlicher Gelder zu vertuschen. Weiterhin rankt sich um den Stein der Weisen die Legende, dass Flamel das Elixier des ewigen Lebens entdeckt haben soll. Flamel und seine Frau hätten ihren Tod nur vorgetäuscht. Angefeuert wurde dieser Mythos durch die angebliche Aussage einiger Diebe, die in Erwartung von Schätzen, in Flamels Grab eingebrochen seien und es leer vorgefunden haben sollen. Auch die Veröffentlichung der oben genannten Schriften, die größtenteils alle nach Flamels Tod veröffentlicht wurden, tragen dazu bei. Auch die angebliche Sichtung Flamels durch den französischen Kaufmann Paul Lucas (1664-1737) bestätige dies. So soll Flamel bis nach Indien vorgedrungen sein. Durch das Auftauchen der Geheimdossiers des Henri Lobineau Ende der 1960er-Jahre wurde Nicolas Flamel als angeblicher Großmeister 1398-1418 Teil der Verschwörung um die Prieuré de Sion. Obwohl als Fälschung des Franzosen Pierre Plantard enttarnt, wird der Name Flamel weiterhin mit dem "Geheimnis von Rennes-le-Chateau" und dem "Schatz der Katharer" in Verbindung gebracht. Flamel in Verbotene Legenden "''Dann werden die Prodotors wohl das Sang Real in ihrem Stammbaum verloren haben. Wirklich tragisch." - Flamel zu Claudius - In der Romanreihe Verbotene Legenden tritt Flamel das erste Mal im Roman Das Vermächtnis des Necronomicons auf, als Sarah, Claudius und Theodorus de Molay das Sakratorium der Tempelritter unter der Marienburg betreten. Aussehen Flamel trägt für gewöhnlich einen weißen Kittel, der ihn wie einen modernen Arzt und Wissenschaftler wirken lässt, der jedoch im Kontrast zu seiner altmodischen, doch sehr ästhetischen Brokatkappe steht, die mystisch schimmert und von zwei roten Quasten bedeckt wird. Bei ihrem ersten Treffen trug Flamel eine rot-schwarz gepunktete Fliege zu einem weißen Hemd, die ihn ein wenig lächerlich wirken ließ. An seinem rechten Zeigefinger trägt er einen Siegelring, in welchen die Buchstaben HAT (Hochrat Adeptus Technologiae) eingraviert sind. Seine Statur ist kräftig, zugleich ist er jedoch nicht dick. Unter seiner Kopfbedeckung liegt volles, weißes Haar. Sein junggebliebenes Gesicht wird von zwei ernsten, doch freundlichen Augen geziert. Obwohl seit seinem Tod beinahe 600 Jahre vergangen sind, ist Flamel aufgrund seiner Mixtur des Sang Reals nicht gealtert und während der Zeit der Romanhandlung (Ende 2000) um die 55 Jahre alt. Rolle im Orden der Tempelritter Flamel ist als Hochrat des Adeptus Technologiae der Leiter der Forschungsabteilung und Verwalter des geheimen Sakratoriums. Claudius' verstorbener Vater und Nicolas Flamel waren enge Freunde. Bei ihrem ersten Treffen erfahren Claudius und Sarah, dass Flamel Unterschlupf bei den Templern fand, um nicht von der Kirche, den Jüngern oder Fanatikern getötet zu werden. Ob er im Rat der Templer sitzt, ist nicht geklärt. Ebenso wenig ist bekannt, inwieweit er Einfluss auf die Gestaltung des Ordens hat. Als Hochrat, der lediglich und direkt dem Großmeister untersteht, und sehr erfahrener Templer genießt er größtes Ansehen innerhalb des Ordens. Charakter und Biographie Claudius und Sarah erfahren von Flamel, dass die Legende, der Heilige Gral könne alle Metalle in Gold verwandeln, nichts weiter ist als eine Behauptung Flamel, um seine Veruntreuung von Geldern, die ihm der reiche französische Adlige Jean de Valois, duc de Berry, zur Pflege seiner Handschriftensammlung übergeben hatte, zu vertuschen. Somit findet die Legende Einzug in den Roman, dass der Heilige Gral im Sinne des Verwandelns in Gold nicht existiert, sondern lediglich eine Schutzbehauptung Flamels gewesen war. Der duc de Berry fand dieses Verbrechen heraus. Um nicht getötet zu werden, beschloss Flamel, seinen Tod vorzutäuschen und setzte sich mit seiner Frau nach England ab, wo er kurze Zeit später von den Templern gefunden und aufgenommen wurde. Nicht nur, weil er ein brillanter Wissenschaftler war und ist, sondern weil er das Rezept für das Sang Real gefunden hatte, das die Kirche und die Jünger in ihre Fänge bekommen wollten. Seitdem dient er den Templern als Wissenschaftler und machte in dieser Zeit Unmengen an Erfindungen und Entdeckungen, deren Bedeutung für den heutigen Orden der Tempelritter nicht unterschätzt werden darf. Unter anderem verfasste er im Auftrag des zweiten Großmeisters nach dem Untergang des Ordens das Voynich-Manuskript, das in der Sprache der Vögel geschrieben ist, und einen weiteren Hinweis zum Necronomicon birgt. Flamel wird im Roman als ein brillanter Geist dargestellt, der nichts weiter will als Forschen und sein Wissen erweitern. Zugleich hat er jedoch auch etwas Väterliches, was nicht zuletzt an seiner Rolle als Hochrat und damit Mentor der zukünftigen Wissenschaftler liegt. Aber er hat sich etwas Kindliches behalten. So klatscht er aufgeregt in die Hände, als de Molay ihm die Erlaubnis gibt, Claudius und Sarah das Sang Real zu zeigen. Oftmals wird er wegen dieser Reaktion belächelt, was ihn jedoch nicht belastet. Obwohl er gutmütig wirkt, so bietet er Sarah eine Kapsel des Sang Reals an, verteidigt er den Orden rigoros und hat eine sehr negative Meinung über Lord Prodotor, was man an seiner abschätzigen Reaktion erkennen kann, als Claudius ihm erzählt, dass die Prodotors das Sang Real aus ihrer Linie verloren hätten. Flamel arbeitet sehr genau und präzise, was sich an seinem einzigartigen Voynich-Manuskript mehr als deutlich zeigt. Auch wenn er bereits viele Jahre für die Templer arbeitet, hat er sich nie seinen französischen Akzent abgewöhnt, um seine nationale Identität in einem international verflechteten Orden nicht zu verlieren. Nachwirkungen * Flamel wird in den Romanen D''er Glöckner von Notre-Dame'' (1831) von Victor Hugo und Der Graf von Monte-Christo (1845) von Alexandre Dumas erwähnt. * Ebenso bezieht sich Dan Brown in seinem von der Legende der Prieuré de Sion inspirierten Roman The Da Vinci Code (dt.: Sakrileg) auf Nicolas Flamel als einstigen Großmeister. * In Der Club Dumas des Spaniers Arturo Pérez-Reverte wird Flamel als Beispiel für Legendenbildung über Bücher genannt. * Erwähnung findet er auch in Das Foucaultsche Pendel von Umberto Eco, in Maria Szepes' Der Rote Löwe, in Barbara Goldsteins Die Kardinälin sowie in Eric Giacomettis und Jacques Ravennes Die Bruderschaft des Blutes. * Die sechsbändige Fantasyserie Die Geheimnisse des Nicholas Flamel von Michael Scott sind Flamel gewidmet und nahezu alle handelnden Personen basieren auf historischen oder mythologischen Figuren. * In Joanne K. Rowlings 1997 erschienen Roman Harry Potter und der Stein der Weisen ist Flamel der tatsächliche Besitzer des Steins der Weisen und des Elixiers des Lebens, mit dem er auch noch während der Romanhandlung (Ende des 20. Jahrhunderts) lebt. * In der Comic-Zeitschrift Mosaik taucht Flamel als Doctor Porcellus in den Jahren 2007-2010 auf. * In der Romanreihe Verbotene Legenden lebt Nicolas Flamels als Templer im Jahre 2000 und forscht für den Geheimbund